GC HIGH SCHOOL! WOOO
by DeadpoolRULEZ
Summary: In the big busy town of Goldenrod, sits a high school that welcomes coordinators and trainers. So some peep's parents force their kids to go there, and i mean FORCE. Will there be harmony with the young kids, even if they hate each others guts? Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Wishfulshipping, Kalosshipping, My ocxoc shipping (Rivershipping) and MORE


Hi and welcome to the crazy world of my fanfics. You are more than welcome to review and even say hi, but i really dont appreciate flames. If u flame me, i am going to get you back, i promise! So uh, lets go? Oh and yes! This is dedicated 2 MAYCONTESTDREW cuz she, liek, helped me with my shipping name. X3 lets begin.

3rd Person View

It was a beautiful day in Sin ci- oops wrong script- eh em.. where waz I? Oh yes! It was a BEautiful day in Goldenrod city, where there is a really nice high budget high school. Its a fresh new year with new freshmans coming in...

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm-" There was a "beautiful" humming coming from behind the fence where the 'camera' is focused on

"Shut up May! Will you ever stop?!" Said an immature- yet smart- voice coming from be hind. *zeep zeep (camera noises)*

A charming young 7th grader dragged himself along the sidewalk while a gorgeous girl with the most sapphire bluest sea a- oh gosh, it sounds like Drew is narrating!

Lets just say she was really pretty with a blue bandana over her lucious brown hair. Geez.

The girl was quiet for the rest of the time, kinda blue. (No pun intended...) Her little brother sighed.

"Geez, why do you make everybody feel bad after they yell at you?" He question, rubbing his temples. She slowly looked up, he sapphire orbs HUGE-and i mean huge- with little dots of tears. Her lips were wiggly, Max looked guilty. He turned away.

Walking along the cobblestone streets of Goldenrod, where she must stay to go to this stupid high school, was a young girly girly girl named Dawn. Her name suited her flashy navy hair, that swayed to the side whenever she had it down. She had tons of foundation and other crap on her face. She looked good without it anyways...

"Omg! New school, new people, new school, did i mention NEW SCHOOL?!" She squealed to her self, jumping on the sidewalk and passerby cars giving her weird looks.

"During her jumping-with her eyes closed -_-' - she bumped into rock hard abs, amd she fell down. She looked like a fainted pokémon, and when she looked up she can only see the sun. Looking around, she finally spotted the person. He had unusaul purple hair and a black turtleneck on despite the nice sunny morning.

"Hey you! Ya you! Get your aaaaahhhhhpple... over here!" She said, obiously furious. He stopped and looked back. His black eyes made of steel bore furiously into her innocent cobalt orbs. She looked looked at him, and for the shortest time she saw nothing but hate, but then rreluctantly tore her gaze from his and started yelling at him.

"What, you just gonna stand there and look at me? Come over here! You better apoligize!" She screeched, setting of the car alarm of the parked car next to her.

He murmured something along the lines of troublesome and girls. She huffed as he just kept walking. She angrily fixed her hair and stomped on a crumpled paper.

A girl about 14 walked silently through the cherry groves that dropped the relaxing petals from above. She had her eyes semi closed, as she was tired. She listened to her headphones that bumped in her ears. She studdenly haulted, and fixed her messy bun, and shifted her soft green floppy sweater. She sighed and kept on going. She seriously needs to stop staying up so late...

She sensed something watching her. She stopped, and slowly figured a pokeball. She didnt move quickly, but slowly to not catch attention. On the corner of her eye was a blonde dude, probably as old as her. Her eyes flashed open as she threw her pokeball in the air. A Charizard with a wicked slash on its right eye roared its greeting.

"Who are you?" She whispered. She fully turned to the figure. He actully wasnt bad looking.

"Uh me, err are YOU talking to ME?" He said, looking around.

"No shit sherlock." She said in a sarcastic whisper. Eeeh, harsh. *enters "ooooh burned" effect*

He gulped. "Eh my name is Hayden, uh, err, y-yours?" He said, extreeeeemly shy. No harm ia gonna be done here.

"Oh, Firecracker, return. Heh, sorry. Hayley.." She trailed off, semding back her Charizard. She looked up.

"Oooookey bye" He said rather quickly. She rolled her eyes and pressed play on her ipod.

A dude with stupid green hair walked in a stupid overconfident way towards his new school. Gosh, why cant he just go train?

A little awesome teasing Roselia walked in a slurred way.

'Gooooosh, why you wake m-me up early, as-" She said in a super duper slurred voice.

"Cause you gotta go down with me, dude" The mossbrain said. When did his Pokémon learn to cuss?

She rolled her eyes. Damn, she thought. Its not HER fault his parents forced them to go here.

She started making annoyed noises and started groaning. Grasshead's eye started to twitch. He called her back.

"Gee.." Je trailed off and looked up...

Ahhh gotta go! Byee clify hangery fory this chappy.


End file.
